Secret Garden
by Noiseee
Summary: 处男操老司机


**说实话他并不喜欢这种感觉，很不喜欢。**

舌头发麻，喉咙很干，咽下一口唾沫就像是用锤子敲烂扁桃体，针扎似地放空的脑袋成为利刃的牺牲品，可这副身躯还能动，很烫，仿佛揣上一团火在四肢胃肺。

他在干什么，或者该说他在哪他正在哪他妈的他又是谁。理智随喘息融做头脑中的高热，美国直接用行动一遍遍地骂娘。他是谁，老天他是美利坚合众国，星条旗下的自由骄傲。可他现在又置身阿普尔克罗斯的旅游宾馆，越过宽阔的大西洋还得踩上大不列颠的心脏。他怕是脑子抽了才会做出现在这禽兽不如的事情，妈的这简直非人所为，倘若像雏鸟那样以出生看见的第一个人作为父母，那么他的确正在操着他的老妈——这确实是事实，毕竟他一睁眼就看见了这广阔的海洋，以及终会随海浪而至的彼岸一方。

当然，他不是人的事实也相当不争。

这又有什么可争执不休——明摆着的事实。他不是人，也不打算为上司和世界留下什么存在定义不明的生物难题——拜托他们该如何称呼那个生命，"国家意识体"还是"人类"，于是他相当大彻大悟，这不过是几便士就能解决的问题。舒爽一瞬然后打结处理，一个高分子合成玩意，为不知道多少找不清爹妈的孩子阻挡了没必要承受的意外责任。

不过显然，对于眼前的人而言，他完全没有必要忧心——避孕套是用上了，对方也是没胸没屁股的男人，更重要的是，他们间不存在可能的生殖隔离。

因为对方是英国。

而此时此刻这个昔日绅士眼下俨然抛去了该有的严肃与清高——对于这点东西他揣紧得堪比铁处女——他还是那个国家意识体，高傲，强大，用铁骑与轮船不知道征服了多少世界大陆，甚至被连轰乱炸上百天还能像个没事人那样冲锋陷阵要纳粹的狗命。然而他又不似曾经，明摆着。

毕竟美国熟悉的先生是那个披着绅士皮囊用脚踩脸的高傲混账，而不是现在正窝在自己怀中，把腿岔得老开的动人尤物。

他不喜欢这种感觉，妈的怎么可能喜欢，下身充血，勒在西裤里鼓涨得发疼。

去他妈的。

事情到底是怎么回事。他们不过是像过往的每一天那样，来到这个世界的任意一角开上一场又长又臭又没营养可你就是不能逃的会议，法国迟到了西班牙现场替普鲁士隔空传话那头北极熊怎么还没死，一切普通寻常得像是一条线，笔直笔直得堪比两人一同飙车飞驰的海滨道路——对，没错，美国又与英国吵上一架，只不过这次不在乎于烟酒还是棒棒糖，而是老爷车与新款的纠纷争闹。没什么意思，这道理他们都懂，可当这一句话从对方的唇齿吐出来时，彼此大概只想咬烂对方的嘴。

就像他们现在所为。

他到底在干什么——美国不厌其烦地向自己询问这答案显而易见的问题。他还能干什么，妈的他没有瞎他当然看到铺满地面的衣服，还有开封后相当不得了的东西——避孕套，真不知道现在的设计师是怎么想的，盒子还他妈地染成红色，生怕你看不见与你共度晚餐的绅士实际上只想与你打上一炮——至少有备而来。这是英国的东西，取出时可谓是相当痛快。他们由阿伯丁驱车来到这里，没有下雨车也还不至于抛锚，斟上两口酒但根本不能成为阻断前行的理由——没有哪一条驾照法规适用于活上几百年的老头，当俩看起来平均年龄二十出头的老家伙开坦克的时候，恐怕脚下的马路还他妈是沙地。然而即便如此他们还是一拍即合，没有理由拒绝，为爱鼓掌一只手掌哪里拍得响。

于是乎美国正骑在英国的身上，两人上装整齐仿佛熨平褶皱就能参加会议，可下半身脱得赤条精光，光着屁股还没有初生婴儿该有的纯洁，明明在眼前放荡成这副模样，可嘴上还是那句"去你妈的给老子滚下去"。

所以说他很讨厌，发自内心地问候英格兰三代，虽然国家脚下不过也是土地沙砾。

操。

美国的一根指节已经送进了英国的后庭，异物感十足但不至于弄伤他。这个狡猾的千年老头正翻身趴在床上，脑袋埋在枕头里但绝不是羞涩——英国会害羞，别他妈放屁，这老头看的黄书比美国口袋里的钞票还要多，床上技好得说不定分分钟让你上天入地。精神上的。

为什么美国如此有把握，因为这压根不需要证明。英格兰的艳遇史有多风流美国还不至于从法国的嘴里打听，事实上这点事实根本毋需争辩。倘若将经验比作钢笔划过的一笔，那么英国手里的书多么丰富多彩美国无从可知，但他可以肯定，这一定远强于自己。

很简单，因为他妈的他还是处的。活上了百年，堂堂美利坚合众国居然他妈的还是处的！

这他还能怎么办，他才建国百年什么都不懂为了赚钱养人忙得不可开交，当然这也耽误了性爱，要知道凡事都得有代价和牺牲——操美国他可去他妈的，他哪来的那么多借口，忙归忙难道自己不会与时俱进勾勾手指送个上门服务吗，赚钱虽然重要但钞票用来擦屁股都嫌糙还哪来的舒舒服服来一发。说到底就是一个理由，他不爽，很不爽，因为想要来一发没法来而不爽，因为只靠右手而很不爽，因为没办法操到英国而很不爽。

美国只要英国，也只能是英国——感天动地听起来真让人潸然泪下，以至于壮壮烈烈没经验最后磕到真的时候直接在精神上萎了——去他妈的他下半身硬到发疼，结果现在还悠然自得地用手指享受——他没经验，一直耗着玩什么温柔前戏不过是压根不知道该什么时候动手才最为适合。

什么蠢货。

现在他或许能塞上第二根手指——第一节还在里头，那本该只出不进的地方紧致得要命，咬死了不知退闪的指头将暧昧的浊液和温度温柔地缠上舔去。这里头感觉舒服极了，原本那么硬最后硬生生被自己操到柔软，刺激下分泌而出的肠液混上白浊一股一股地揣拉溅出，还有这张得理不饶人的嘴，美国简直不敢想象这将会是多么美味，让这张满嘴狠话的嘴巴吐出配得起下半身地放荡言语，不成语句只剩断断续续的音节，操这想想就爽得脚趾发麻。

他的表现还算不错，至少在美国看来，接吻抚摸，耐心地一套一套的，温柔得体的力度恰好掩盖了经验不足的铁打缺陷。

不过英国是不是这样想，身后的男孩恐怕是不得而知了。

凑巧的是这俩人什么都可以不一样，但唯独在讨厌对方的这一点上，同步协调得简直是令人发指。

美国不喜欢这种感觉，巧极了英国也谈不上多么喜欢，或者该说，他妈的他都快被闷死了。

他算准了时机。人在运动后精神通常是处于高度亢奋且相当单纯的，这是身体肌肉和神经做出的本能反应，而想对立的立场又凑成了针锋相对的快感。别人是否抱有这般癖好英国并不清楚，但他可以肯定的是，比起那些跪在地上请求亲吻鞋靴的追慕者，英国更偏爱于这需要追赶的猎物。矫健的，漂亮的，也难缠地需要用凑巧陷阱才能拽住的美食。

这小子可没有什么值得赞美，除了这张脸还有一看就结实紧致的屁股。

于是英国布下陷阱——老天还有背德感，他看这对方长大，自己也切身地养上了几百年。然后呢，现在却精心布局企图诱导对方上了自己。在床上，用自己的名字开的房间还有自己带的避孕套。英国本打算在车上来一发，这才定下了飙车追逐的无聊游戏，然而那小子实在是太倔了，孤身无人山路郊野，气氛好得直让合众国下半身鼓起小山包，结果对方一个激动踩了油门险些将大英帝国摔死在自己的国土——还在苏格兰的家门，天知道那红发酒鬼会笑成什么德行。

结果就开房了，这没什么只要不碍着最后的结局。他们接吻了，背后靠着墙壁双手搭上这结实的肩头。这感觉真的很刺激，属于别人的东西在自己最私密的地方搅乱混淆，贪婪地吞咽里嚼碎唾液与欲望。这小子的肺活量出乎意料的好，舌尖的吻技较量上赢不下一番天地，而在于深沉地索取里，倒是赢得漂亮绝对。那条项链正拍着英国的后背，隔过薄薄的恤衫。汗水早已浸透这寸不起眼的布料，脸庞埋入枕间，英国感受来自后庭的力道。不算重，但塞入的异物感搅得肠道收缩。状况很糟，他的后面正为瘫软成泥，而攥紧一旁的被褥，他却又为这密密麻麻而至的快感戏弄得忘却自我。

他不喜欢这种感觉，太作，怎么说都令人倒胃口。但倘若非要用言词加以形容，那恐怕只剩一个答复——用枪抵着脑袋也不愿意承认的那种——期待。

从什么时候开始爱上一个人，这一点或许很难记住，因为爱太过于朦胧不清，一不留神就从指间漏去。

可待回过神来，兴许自己已经离不开他。

很丢脸，这仿佛被别人捉住软肋的感觉真叫人恶心。

所以就干脆尽快结束，连同这点近同于荒谬的私欲爱火。他在抚摸，他在亲吻，那爽得真叫人该死的指节塞进了后庭。他妈的他真该现在就结束全部，然后将一切打包成团，连同一口冲醉后的唾弃扔进垃圾桶——理由合情合理，就是可怜了这无辜的酒精。

可现在问题是，对方并不打算给自己一个痛快。不知是出于忧虑还有别有打算，他的动作轻柔极了，关键是慢，太慢了，险些慢得让英国巴不得打电话询问佛罗里达到底是地震还是冰雹怎么老半天都没点回应。他知道对方起了反应，英国可不是瞎的，骇人的尺寸隔过内裤都能看得清清楚楚。然而真不知道美国到底是哪来的耐力与恒心，他是说，自己已经做好准备甚至提前自备润滑，后面被挑逗得痒极了可对方就没点表态。这感觉就像是你将一位击球手推到本垒上，可这木讷的家伙就是不打出一记全垒打——都他妈是送分题了。或者像是红灯区的圣人，硬生生把自己诱惑得像个婊子，然而手里捧着圣经告诉我们救赎与希望。

妈的。

美国喘息着，他真不知道自己该怎么办，是该塞进去第三根手指，还是继续保持两指的姿势加以抵弄。老天他被勒得发疼，下身酸痛，蓄势待发得简直能被错误地称为洪水猛兽。可他又急不过来，美名曰温柔，事实上就是不知所措，到底是硬塞进去还是说着甜言蜜语送进去——就像那些没营养的废料情节那样。

而英国不由地攥紧枕头。该死他的身后痒得不行，缓慢的开垦换来了对等的服务——同样缓慢但又绵长的快感，像是蚂蚁咬那样，沿着脊骨爬上头脑感官。还有那条项链——军队里的狗牌，刻上名字还有家乡，好让迷路远方的战士回家。这小子到底是无心还是有意所为，金属的冰冷遇上肌肤的温热，这番对比下仿佛随时都可融化脑子。

他犹豫不绝，在直接上了对方然后将童贞暴露一尽，还是硬着头皮等待哪一刻快感终于霸占了脑袋好令骨子里的本能占据山风——这至少得挑战上亿百姓，改变国家意识体的想法一向难得令人望而却步。

只可惜他受尽煎熬。妈的他的心脏像是要爆裂似地，快感再也无法由喉间按耐，他真想对方来个痛快——这话真的太恶心——好让自己也爽得满足。不用的话，长那么大的玩意有什么用。

该怎么做才能令对方舒服起来，这可是经验丰富的老头，不像自己这一张白纸的成绩同样难看。

快点，快点，你他妈倒是快点。谈不上什么矜持与倔强了，就是一句话，你到底是操还是不操，要动手就快来，吊着胃口算什么男人。

该温柔些，体贴点，这样他也能接受。

利落些，干脆点，说白了就是粗暴地直接上！

放松，放松——

你他妈倒是给我——

年长国家一把拽住男孩的衣袖——那将对方还衬得人模狗样的玩意——硬生生地将这骑在自己身上又没点作为的家伙拽到床上。突如其来的力道出乎美国的预料，他本能地伸出手，寻求躯体的平衡。他确实是做到了，只不过至于当下，抵着他并且迎上他的也只是这标志被堵进困境的当下。

英国骑在美国的身上，上半身还穿戴整齐，可挤出蜜液的下身却赤条条地抵着相同的器官。猛然扯去两指，英国的后面有些发疼。但管他的，他只在乎当下。

还有这没有经验又假装淡定的愚蠢处男。

所以说他并不喜欢这种感觉，很不喜欢。被一个人所左右，又什么都干不好。

可最要命的是即便如此他依然爱惨了对方这个混账。

他抚上他的身躯——由胸膛，至腰肢。从腹部，勾至鼓起的下身。硬得发烫，配合流滴的后穴，实在欠操。

于是英国露出一抹笑容，温柔的，甜美的，也魅惑十足。

"所以说，美利坚小处男，"

美国抬起头来，蔚蓝触及幽绿，他不掩苦笑——被看破了，又被盯得兴奋发麻。

他勾起小舌，别有深意地舔过对方红唇。

"给我。"

恶魔在耳畔耳语，天使的甜蜜掺入纯情。

可管他的，反正他们也不是人。

嘘，别说话——

阿普尔克罗斯秘密花园的大门已经悄然敞开。

醉生梦死，然后容我摘露新鲜果实。

End.

哇两小时短打我爽死了，处男操老司机，妙、妙（擦鼻血）

说不定有后续？请不要过于期待


End file.
